Torrent company
Torrent Company was a company of clone troopers within the 501st Legion of the Grand Army of the Republic. Under the command of Jedi General Anakin Skywalker and led by Clone Captain Rex, the company participated in several battles throughout the Clone Wars. In addition to 144 clone troopers, Torrent Company made use of AT-TE walkers and heavy artillery cannons to combat the Separatist droid army. It was an elite company in the 501st When Christophsis came under siege by the Separatists, the Jedi Council dispatched General Skywalker and the men of Torrent Company, along with General Kenobi and his own clone forces, to aide the planet's inhabitants. After exposing a traitor in their midst and appearing to have secured the planet in the latest wave of battle, Torrent Company's troopers rushed back into battle when the battle droids returned yet again, this time using an energy shield for protection. With their heavy artillery rendered effectively useless, the men of Torrent Company were forced to street fight, doing their best to draw the droids into the buildings. This gave Skywalker and his new Padawan Ahsoka Tano time to sneak past the enemy lines and destroy their deflector shield generator, exposing the droids to the devastating fire of the heavy cannons. With the destruction of their shield generator, the defeat of the droid army, and capture of the Separatist General Whorm Loathsom by General Kenobi, the Battle of Christophsis was over However, Torrent Company would have little time to recover from the battle before being sent to the planet Teth with Skywalker and Tano in order to recover Jabba the Hutt's son who had been kidnapped and was being held by the Confederacy of Independent Systems at their hideout in the B'omarr monastery there. Because of heavy fire, the LAAT/i gunships carrying Torrent Company into battle had to insert via the jungle and then ascend a mesa wall utilizing AT-TE walkers and rifle-mounted liquid-cable launchers; Torrent Company suffered heavy casualties and lost one of the walkers in taking the mountain top base. It became obvious that the mission was a trap when more Confederacy forces landed, led by Asajj Ventress, and Torrent Company was forced to retreat into the monastery. While Skywalker and Tano searched for a way to get the recently recovered Huttlet to safety, Captain Rex and the rest of Torrent Company fought a losing battle to stall the droids at the entrance. The survivors were taken prisoner as bait for Skywalker, although Rex disarmed and shot one of his battle droid captors, reigniting the battle. Torrent Company's remaining troops fought valiantly against the overwhelming droid forces and even though General Kenobi, Commander Cody, and the men of the 212th Attack Battalion arrived to provide relief, by that time only Captain Rex and five other members of Torrent Company were still alive. Following the Battle of Teth, Torrent Company's forces were in drastic need of replenishment. After an inspection of a Republic listening post that ended with base destroyed and only two of it's clone staff alive, Rex inducted troopers Echo and Fives into Torrent Company, having been impressed with their bravery. From the new intake from Kamino, six rookie clones joined Rex, Ahsoka Tano, and one of the only survivors of Teth, Sergeant Coric, aboard Gilad Pellaeon's newly refitted Acclamator-class assault ship Leveler for a shakedown cruise and training mission. After receiving a distress signal from Republic Intelligence agent Hallena Devis on JanFathal, however, Torrent Company's small detachment was forced to infiltrate the planet's capital in the midst of an ongoing Separatist invasion to extract the agent. While the mission was a success, one of the rookie troopers died in a grenade blast, while another died aboard Leveler from blood loss due to a shot taken to the upper thigh. Captain Rex mourned yet more fallen comrades and lamented the task of again finding replacements